


The Raven

by Lieju



Series: Indiana Jones, Vampire Hunter [3]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Indiana Jones visits a friend at the inn in the mountains
Relationships: Marion Ravenwood/Willie Scott, Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones, Willie Scott & Henry "Indiana" Jones
Series: Indiana Jones, Vampire Hunter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Raven

The monkey squeaked, and handed Marion a scroll before shooting a distrustful look at Willie.

”It's okay,” Marion told the monkey gently. ”Nothing is going to hurt you here.”

The animal, a familiar of a rogue who frequented the inn, looked unconvinced, nodded at the two women, and jumped out of the window.

Marion opened the tiny scroll and when she spoke her tone was icy.

”One would hope.”

”What is it, Miss Marion?”

When she didn't acknowledge the boy he tried to sneak a peek at the scroll. ”Hey, hey!”

The scroll disappeared into Marion's pocket. ”Short Round. You should be finishing up with the chores.”

”I already did!”

He gave her a knowing look. ”It's about Hunter Jones, isn't it?”

Marion's silence was enough of an answer to him.

”He is coming here, isn't he?”

”Not if I have anything to say about it.”

”He's not like the other hunters-” the boy began.

”Shorty, you should go check if you did remember to sweep behind the counter,” Willie spoke up. ”You always forget.”

Shorty ignored her. ”Hunter Jones is a good man, he-”

”He is not!” Marion snapped.

Shorty stood straighter. ”He is! And when I will be old enough I will join the Hunter Order!”

”Shorty,” Willie pleaded.

The boy shot a guilty look at her. ”I would be a _good_ Hunter, I would-”

”No such thing,” Marion spoke, her tone icy.

Shorty looked away. ”Anyway. I'm gonna go see if I the stables need sweeping. Since that's my specialty and all.”

”He's a good kid,” Willie said.

”Exactly why I'm not too keen on Jones hanging around,” Marion said.

Her face softened. ”Willie-”

She pulled her close. ”You know better than anyone. No such thing as a good Hunter.”

Willie leaned in for a kiss. ”Maybe.” She sighed. ”What did the scroll say?”

”He is heading up here. I will be likely to slam the door shut before his face.”

”Miss Marion!” Shorty peeked inside. ”There's a guest you should come see.”

”The bastard showing his face already?”

He shook his head. ”It's not Hunter Jones.”

* * *

Willie stepped to the main room of the inn, following Marion.

She eyed the small dark-clad man with round eyeglasses. Not someone she knew.

She sniffed the air. A human, she was fairly certain.

But there was a stench of death and decay on him. She would have almost guessed a necromancer but that wasn't quite right...

”Fraulein,” he took off his hat and bowed. ”Do I have the honor of talking to the daughter of Arch Mage Ravenwood?”

”That would be me,” Marion told him. ”And forget about that, what matters here is not my parentage but that I am the innkeeper.”

Willie gave him a polite smile.

The Inn was a safe haven for anyone who wanted it. Those were the rules. And there had certainly been worse monsters seeking sanctuary there.

”Of course. I apologize. I am merely a seeker of knowledge. I would be interested in discussing your father's work with you.”

”Not interested,” Marion said. ”If you want to discuss old fairy tales about the Ark I recommend talking to someone from the Church of Light.”

His eye twitched. Willie wondered why. Most humans were followers of the God of Light to some extent. Even Willie who had been born into a werewolf clan was reasonably familiar with the faith and had accompanied many of her friends to their services once she had been traveling the world on her own. Most of the more religious worshippers were not fond of werewolves but to Willie's experience that was more of a human quality than anything else. Willie's philosophy when it came to gods was to stay away from their way and hope they left you alone in return. The Church of Light was its own issue. Lot of the people working for it, even for the Hunter Order that protected humanity against monsters had _some_ good people in it... Not that Willie would have walked into the Cathedral in the capital and announced she was a werewolf...

Many humans _did_ turn to other gods and away from the God of Light and Humanity, but anyone looking for the mythical Ark must have wanted to share in His power in some way? Apart from the Grail and the Spear which were both in the possession of the Church, it was the most powerful Light magic relic...

Willie glanced at Marion. She didn't like talking about the Ark or her father's work in trying to locate it...

Willie turned towards the odd disgusting little man and stepped between him and Marion. ”I suspect there is very little you can learn here,” she told him. “We're not really that interested in all the business with old stuff.”

He stared at her, seemingly evaluating her, perhaps wondering if she was a human. But eventually he shrugged.

”I will keep that in mind. A cup of milk.”

”Huh?”

”This is a tavern, no?”

* * *

”Indiana Jones.” Marion walked to the figure at the door. She crossed her arms. ”I knew you would be back.”

”Marion. I-”

He was cut off by a square punch to the jaw.

”You are not welcome here!”

The tavern fell silent, all eyes on the two.

Indiana held his jaw. ”I see you're still... Upset.”

”Upset! I am more than upset,” Marion hissed. ”Get out or I will make you leave.”

Indiana looked around. ”Surely you're not-” He looked up to Willie, pleading. ”Hey, Willie-”

Willie walked to him and took hold of his arm. ”I will escort Mister hunter out. It will be fine, everyone.”

Indiana allowed himself to be escorted out by the petite blonde. Although he knew full well Willie could pack a punch if she transformed to her werewolf form. Not that it would ever come to a fight between the two of them.

”Why did you do that?” Willie asked. ”You should have just apologized.”

”I did nothing wrong.”

Willie gave him a look.

”I did nothing that broke the rules. Technically. Okay maybe I can see why she's annoyed with me but it's in the past what use it is to dwell on what I did?”

”You killed someone looking for safe haven here.”

”He was a murderer! And you know full well I didn't kill him _in_ the inn anyway. Couldn't have, the wards make it impossible.”

“I don't know if there's that much difference in dying in an inn or at the doorstep of one,” Willie pointed out. “Not for the poor bastard bleeding out anyway.”

“Would Marion have liked to have the blood on her hands if Kerner killed more people for his mad guest for godhood?”

Willie wasn't interested in debating this. Or pointing out that a big part of why Marion was angry was the way Indiana had not told her about his plan to draw the murderous nobleman out to the open by using the supposed safe haven, Marion's inn, as bait.

”She wasn't going to let you just waltz in and threaten her authority,” Willie pointed out. ”The Raven is her inn.”

”Well I'd apologize but I was thrown out.”

”She doesn't want to see you. She did however-” Willie opened the kitchen door. ”Give me permission to let you in to get something to eat. If you pay double.”

Indiana followed her into the kitchens. ”I was actually looking for you.”

”Oh?”

”Can we talk?” Indiana whispered to Willie, glancing at the seemingly empty kitchen. ”It's something, you know... Private.”

Willie gave him a look but got up and led him to her room.

”Okay, spill it.”

Indiana looked around awkwardly. ”Do you know anything about treating magical wounds?”

He didn't seem to be hurt...

”What's wrong?”

”Just answer me.”

”I am not an expert.”

”You do know about bite wounds though? I know you do,” Indiana insisted.

”Of course. Any wolf does. But the Hunter Order and the Church of Light would be your best bet.”

She looked at him. ”Unless the person being wounded would not be welcomed by your church, hm?”

”Never mind.”

He was about to get up when she grasped his arm. ”Come on, you can tell me. But if it's life-threatening-”

”It's not. Just... Inconvenient.”

”Oh, now you got my attention!”

He groaned. ”If I show it to you, promise you won't tell anyone.”

He looked serious.

”Indiana...”

She nodded. ”My lips are sealed. Come on. I might be able to help. But no promises.”

He nodded and started to unbutton his shirt.

Willie's eyebrows shot up.

”Yeah, so it's not a big deal or life-threatening...”

Willie cocked her head, eying the bite mark on his chest. ”How does one even get bit there?”

”A very intense battle.”

”I see.”

”So? Can you help? It's not healing at all. It's closed, but it should have disappeared by now, especially since I have been using the salve we get from the Church for wounds.”

Willie poked the two neat bite marks. ”A vampire, right?”

”Yes, so you see my dilemma. Maybe I could convince people it was a snakebite. Might as well have been. A snake, that's what he is...”

”It will be troublesome for you if they find out.”

”There's nothing to 'find out'.”

Willie knew him well enough to know it was a lie.

This wasn't something she had expected from him.

But maybe he was indeed not like other hunters...

”If it's not healing it's because the vampire put their magic in it to stop it,” she told him. ”And if it's resisting salve there must be quite a bit... You would need a directly opposing force to Dark Magic, so Light Magic. Your Church has quite a lot.”

She almost mentioned the Grail but bit her tongue. No need to bring that up.

He started to button his shirt up. ”Maybe I can talk to Brody...”

”You could also ask the vampire who bit you to heal it.”

He looked at her. ”How would I do that? I killed him, of course. After the fight.”

That was an extremely obvious lie and Willie didn't bother to point that out. If he didn't want to share the details she probably couldn't pull it out of him.

But she'd keep her eyes open.

However she couldn't resist remarking: ”How lucky for you he bit you in a spot you can easily cover up.”

”Yeah. Donovan's been on my case... I can't risk this sort of nonsense now of all times.”

He gave her a smile. ”Thanks, Willie. We should probably head back.”

She nodded, trying to run through the list of vampires she knew who might have gotten him.

It was a 'he' so that narrowed it down a bit...

There was the obvious answer but surely not...

But if it was Belloq of all people Willie was starting to worry.


End file.
